


Persuasive Tactics

by eerian_sadow



Series: Cannibal Shrapnel and Basement Hook [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Mild Gore, community: insecticons-group, dark themes, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrapnel is given something ...interesting to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasive Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> written for the #Insecticons-group Sept-Oct 2011 challenge. For this one, Shrapnel teamed up with Basement Hook (who’s very creepy and not even a little sane) to give me cannibalism, sadism and general creepiness. This fic is dark, but not as bad as it could be, because I cut Shrapnel off before he could get too far along.

"You called, called?" Shrapnel said, slinking up behind Hook.

The Constructicon nodded. "Megatron has ordered me to interrogate a prisoner."

The Insecticon frowned. "Why not Vortex-tex? Interrogation is his job, job."

"So it is. But he was… overenthusiastic in his pursuit of Scavenger yesterday and is still confined to a berth in the medbay as a result." Hook smiled darkly. "As a result, the duty falls to those of us with lesser abilities."

"Why do you want me, me?"

The green mech's smile widened and took on a sadistic edge. "Why my dear Shrapnel, I thought you might be hungry."

Shrapnel couldn't hide the shiver of excitement that worked its way through his body at the other mech's words. "Oh yes, yes."

"Follow me, then." Hook led the way to one of the interrogation rooms. 

The Insecticon shivered again with rising anticipation and electricity sparked along his antennae as the Constructicon opened the door. When they stepped inside, he saw a veritable feast lined up along one wall of the room. Five Autobots, cuffed and chained for easy access.

The components of his fuel converter ground in anticipation.

Hook walked over to a teal and yellow Autobot and laid a hand on the mech's chest. "This one must live. He has the information Lord Megatron requires. The others are ours to do with as we please."

"Excellent-ent." Shrapnel smiled. "Shall I leave you any, any?"

"I wish that I could indulge," the Constructicon replied. "But I'm afraid that caring for Vortex will consume the remainder of my precious time."

"Your loss, loss." The Insecticon shrugged and moved toward the first of the captives in line.

He was a small thing, barely larger than one of Soundwave's minions, and made of thin plating and lightweight tubes and cables. He could smell the specialty fluids running through the lines and they brought his anticipation to a head. He was reaching for one of the Autobot's hands before Hook had even left the room.

The Autobot trembled as Shrapnel caressed his fingers. "You won't get anything out of us. We'll never talk."

The Insecticon smiled. "You're right, right. You won't be talking, talking."

Without any further warning, he brought the Autobot's hand to his mouth and bit down on one of the small mech's fingers. The Autobot screamed as Shrapnel's dental plating cut through the delicate components, severing the digit and flooding his mouth with partially processed energon and hydraulic fluid. The taste was divine, and he sucked the ragged stump for all the fluid he could get until the Autobot's self-repair sealed the leak. Then, he very carefully chewed the digit in his mouth, so that all the prisoners could see.

After he swallowed, he looked away from his meal and at the mech Megatron wanted interrogated. "Ready to talk, talk?"

"You won't break me so easily," the teal mech replied.

"As you wish, wish." Shrapnel gave the Autobot a feral smile. He would have eaten the little one whether the teal Autobot talked or not, but the guilt would go a long way toward making Hook's work easier.

He turned the smile toward the small Autobot in his grasp. The tiny mech was still trembling, but he was valiantly keeping his vocalizer silent. That wouldn't do at all.

Shrapnel lowered his mouth back to that delicate hand and bit down on the next finger.


End file.
